


fading wings

by baneberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Dead soulmate, Death, F/F, F/M, Guardian Angel, Guardian Angel AU, Heaven, Soulmate AU, angel au, upcoming romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneberries/pseuds/baneberries
Summary: Ginny glanced down at their intertwined hands, a freckly tan one contrasting with Luna’s pale hand, a silver bracelet hanging off her wrist.orIn which someone she should have known arrives to take her to the end.





	fading wings

She awoke in a bright light, splayed on the ground, a mess of red hair and paint from the paintbrush she was just holding seconds ago, before she was taken to this place.

She was surrounded by stacks upon stacks of books, dusty, old and worn. She spun around, taking in the sights before her gaze lay on her hand and her eyes widened. She was transparent— was she a ghost? Did she die?

She couldn’t remember the last thing that happened before she woke her, maybe she was young again, and perhaps happy. Did she die surrounded by her grandchildren? Was Harry there? Did he die?

She glanced up quickly, feeling goosebumps crawling up her arms, she wasn’t alone.

In front of her was a mirror, tall with golden edges and tiny patterns and a short fraying shawl draped over the back of it. She stepped towards it and gasped quietly, still certain that someone was with her.

She was as young and bright eyed as she was when she was twenty, her chocolate coloured eyes shone brighter than ever, she had more freckles than she thought she would. Her face reflected her, she was Ginny Potter. Well, Ginny Weasley, since Harry wasn’t here.

She collected herself and decided to take a look at the dusty old books that were placed around the room, surrounding her. She grabbed one of the book and glanced at the title. Arthur Weasley, it read. She carefully placed it back and glanced around nervously. Was this place for the Weasley’s only?

But after catching sight of another book with Dorcas Meadowes engraved on it, she quickly decided that this massive room was for everybody. The name stuck in her mind and she had sworn she had heard it before, from a lifetime ago.

She heard faint footsteps from behind her and glanced back quickly.

There was a small girl walking up to her, with silver coloured wings, limp blonde hair that was caught in a loose ponytail trailing down to her waist, a white dress and no shoes.

An angel.

Ginny’s eyes flickered back to the girl’s face. She looked ethereal and had a wide smile on her face. The girl held out her hand and Ginny took it nervously.

Ginny was guided through the stacks of books, keeping her eyes on the strange girl with the massive wings and innocent look in her eyes. The girl stopped and handed her a book with the words ‘Ginny Weasley’ engraved on the cover. Ginny gingerly rubbed the words, the gold on her name was fading.

Ginny took a proper look at her face, at those pale, pale blue eyes and shook her head. “What is this?” She asked softly. “Who are you?”

The girl giggled quietly and flicked through the book, coming to the last page and pointing. The last word in the book was ‘Luna’.

“This is the end of your life,” Luna whispered, as she showed her the rest of the book. “I’ve come to take you to the end.”

“What is the end?” For the first time in a while, Ginny was genuinely scared. “What is going to happen to me?”

Luna looked up at Ginny and shook her head, her hair coming loose of its ponytail, but she didn’t seem to notice or care.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you now, Ginny.” Luna said solemnly, taking Ginny’s hand in hers.

Ginny glanced down at their intertwined hands, a freckly tan one contrasting with Luna’s pale hand, a silver bracelet hanging off her wrist.

Luna reached into a bag at her side that Ginny hadn’t noticed before, and pulled out an identical silver bracelet, handing it to her.

“We were meant to be soulmates,” Luna said quietly. “But I died and when I did I was assigned as your guardian angel.” She smiled softly at her. “I’ve come to take you back.”

Ginny nodded and held Luna’s hand a little tighter in hers, feeling her smile grow. “I’ll like that.”

“Me too.”


End file.
